


Kill The King With Love Is The Law (And The Wheel Turn Round)

by JD_Steiner



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Addiction, F/M, Kill The King, Love, Rehabilitation, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary is released from the rehab facility and into his mothers care, so he moves back to Newton Haven.<br/>Everyone tries to make life  as normal as possible for him, and he is faced with a few surprises along the way. Can he continue his life sober? Or will he fall off the bandwagon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sobriety Is An Ugly Mistress

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gary stood by the futon frame and stared at the flat for one last time. The boxes scattered around the room made it seem like a void, strange, since he had only considered it home a few months ago. He’d miss it, that’s for sure, his freedom to do what he wanted, any old time.

The door to the flat opened, his mum, Gail, entered “So is this the last of it then?” Gary sighed “Yep, the rest of this stuff can go in the car.” Gail grabbed a couple of boxes and headed back outside, grabbing the last of his stuff including the suitcase containing his clothes he headed out too, closing the door to the flat, and this chapter of his life behind him.

It was dusk when they pulled up to the quaint little brick house in Newton Haven, pushing their way into the house, Pumpkin greeted them with a loud hungry meow, rubbing against Gary’s legs looking up at him with big yellow eyes, he bent down to pet her. “Hi Pumpkin, you’re just intent on covering me in fur aren’t ya?” he asked, kicking off his DM’s and joining his mum in the kitchen. The cat followed, protesting loudly that she be fed. When Gail put food down for her, she strode over and tucked in happily.

Gary sat at the table as his mum put a cup of tea in front of him which he happily accepted. _It’s kinda weird_ he thought to himself _moving back home at my age._

“Gary..”

“Hmm?” He had been lost in thought, not paying attention.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, miles away, just lost in thought that’s all...Sorry what was it you were saying?”

“I was saying that maybe you should give your old room a little facelift. A fresh coat of paint, take those posters off of the wall they’ve been there since you were a teenager. I’ll help you!.”

“I dunno mum..”

“C’mon it won’t take long and it will be like a fresh start. We can go to the paint store tomorrow and pick something out.”

Gary hesitated as he thought about it for a moment, “Ok” he agreed, it sounded like a good idea.

Finishing his tea, he picked up his empty mug and put it in the sink.  “I’m going to get in the shower, and I will bring my suitcase into my room.” Turning toward where his suitcase had been placed, he nearly tripped over Pumpkin. “Geez cat!” she answered him with a loud meow.

He bent down and scooped her up, giving her a scratch as she purred away.

From across the room, Gail giggled “It looks like someone else is happy your home too.”

 


	2. A Fresh Start To Familiararity

The Next Day.....

The window in the small bedroom was opened wide, Gary dipped the roller in the paint tray and placed it on the wall in front of him. They had been at it most of the day now, starting that morning when they had gone to the paint store and spend almost two hours picking out a color, then they came home and did the harder areas with brushes. Dressed in jogging pants and an old t-shirt, paint smeared on his face, hands and arms he worked. Honestly it felt good to accomplish something. Even though he had kinda made a big deal out of it at first, it had been a good suggestion on his mum’s part kudo’s mum he thought to himself as the sweat poured off of him. The primer was almost finished and he looked over to see his mum standing in the doorway, a grin on her face, holding a tray containing two mugs of tea, steaming bowls of soup and a plate of sandwiches.  
“What?” He put down the roller “You’ve got that look on your face.”  
She moved into the room now “Oh nothing, you just remind me of your father is all, doing the exact same thing you are right now.”  
“Oh is that so now?” Gary sat down on the bed beside her and picked up a sandwich half.  
“Yes, I was heavily pregnant with you and we were trying to get your room ready. Your father had been working away at the time and he would come home on weekends. He would do what he could on his days off before going back to work again.”  
Gary smiled as his mum continued with her stories over the next hour as they ate their lunch. Picking up their dishes when they had finished she remarked “I’d better let you get back to work. I’ll clear this away and be in to help you a little later.” Gary nodded as he picked up the roller again.

About 45 minutes later, she returned to the room and all was quiet, the door three – quarters closed she quietly pushed it open and sighed. There was Gary, still covered in paint, passed out on his bed, laying face down, Pumpkin was curled up in a little orange ball beside him fast asleep too. She decided to leave them both be for the time being. It had been a long exhausting road for Gary, her only son, and it was far from over yet. Quietly she crept back out, closing the door behind her.

EARLY EVENING

Gary’s car was in the driveway and lights shone warmly from the windows of the house. Good, she thought as she walked up the same path as she had before, with Gary and knocked on the door. Gail answered it, another sigh of relief, she would rather speak with Gail first.  
“Stacie, come on in love, what brings you here?” she asked, as Stacie followed her inside, kicking off her shoes.  
“Where’s Gary?”  
“He’s in the shower luv, would you like a cup of tea?”  
“Um, sure..listen, Gail, I have to talk to you.”  
“ ‘ Ave a seat then” She poured them each a tea, setting them on the table and joined her.  
Stacie looked around nervously, the last time she had been here was Christmas, the last time Gary had been in Newton haven which had been around six months ago.  
“Are you ok luv? You don’t seem like your usual self.”  
Stacie decided to be out with it. “I wanted to tell you before I told him....”  
“What? ... what is it?”  
“I’m...I’m pregnant.” She sighed, it felt good to get the news off of her chest. “And Gary’s the father.”  
Gail looked surprised, even shocked, her eyes welled up with tears, no sooner had she finished the sentence than Gail had her squeezed tight in a hug as the door to the loo opened and Gary walked out toward the kitchen, towel drying his still wet shoulder length hair, wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and the black and grey polo jumper that his mum had given him for Christmas.  
Stacie’s heart skipped a beat as he spotted her, a grin formed on his face “Hi!....” He could feel the tension in the room like a bomb had just been dropped. “What’s wrong?....Stacie, is everything ok?” He strode over to where she sat now, kneeling down in front of her and embracing her in a hug. “I missed you so much.” Cupping her face with his hands he kissed her, the flame between them flickering back to life, as strong as ever. Gail got up from the table and busied herself in the kitchen to give them a moment. Gary’s blue-grey eyes staring into hers had that twinkle in them, full of life again.  
She took his hands in hers “Gary, there’s something that I need to tell you....I would have told you before but I couldn’t get ahold of you, and even if I could, I didn’t want to do it over the phone.” She braced for his reaction. “I’m pregnant.” It still felt strange to use those words for the second time within the last ten minutes.  
There was about a minute of silence as it sunk in “Wait....what?.....Really?”  
Stacie could only nod.  
Grabbing her hand, he bolted up off of the chair, she had no choice but to follow. Down the hallway to the end, and through a door onto the side porch of the house which had been converted into a lounge. Old pine floors creaked under their feet as they made their way to a couch.  
“Did I hear you say what I think I heard you say in front of my mother?” He sounded slightly angry.  
“Yes, Gary I’m pregnant, about six months along now.”  
Gary went on the defensive “If I remember correctly, the first time we used a condom and the second you sucked my cock...so...there’s no way it’s mine!” he hissed, almost as if hearing it would make it true.  
“Um, I think you forgot, we hooked up again after that and didn’t use anything.”  
“Ohhhhh.....Shit!”  
“There’s more to it, my parents own the house I am living in. They kicked me out.  
“Oh?..”  
“Yeah, I have no place to go, my mum and I aren’t on speaking terms right now and by the way she hates you. When I told her about you, she hated the fact we were together and forbade me to ever see you again. Shortly after that, I found out.”  
“Well I thought that...you should know..” A silence fell between them, broken by her sob. “I don’t know what I am going to do....what are we going to do?” She sobbed and couldn’t choke back her tears.  
Gary took a cigarette out of his pack, feeling around he found his lighter and lit it, taking a long draw, he appeared to be deep in thought as he took another before sliding over and wrapping an arm around her.  
There was a knock and the porch door opened. “Everything ok?”

Gary glanced at Stacie “Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?” He followed her back to the hallway, closing the door behind him walking down the hallway about half way running a hand through his hair nervously. “Mum, I dunno what to do.” He paused, taking another drag of his cigarette shaking visibly. Gail ignored the fact he had it in the house – this time. “Right now she has no place to go, she’s homeless. Her parents kicked her out and they hate me.....Oh god....”

Gail looked at her son as he sunk down to the floor, tears in his eyes. “Well, you have to make a decision, Gary.” Her eyes welled up with tears now too. “Maybe...this was meant to happen,  you’are at a good place, a transition in your life.” Her emotions took over now and she could barely get the words out. Gary pushed himself up off of the floor and hugged her. “It’s ok mum.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a nana.” She choked through sobs. Gary could only hold her until she calmed down. “So, what are we going to do then?”

“Well...Stacie is welcome to stay here with us. Until the two of you figure things out and get on your feet again.”

Gary smiled “Really? Thanks mum!”

“Gary.” His mum said as he had turned and taken a few steps back down the hallway. He turned back around to face her. “Son, I’m proud of you, for how far you’ve come and everything you’ve been through and done. I love you.”

“Thanks, I love you too, mum.”

 

Gary walked back into the lounge, closing the door gently behind him before crossing the room to her and taking her in his arms from behind. “So, I had a little talk with mum, and she said it’s ok that you stay here with us. You know, until we figure things out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her neck, and she turned around to face him as he sat in the chair, leaning back drawing her down with him. She leaned in to kiss him again and he didn’t hesitate, enjoying the snog session, when she undid his belt, jamming his thumbs into the waist of his jeans he pushed them down and she pulled them off before climbing on top of him, grinding against him making him moan. His hands on her hips he pulled away gasping for breath “ Wait, we can’t do this here, lets go to the bedroom.” Lifting her up, he carried her, with her legs wrapped around him, to the bedroom and  down on to the bed where they made love, ending with them curled up facing each other, bodies pressed together.


	3. Battered and Bruised Broken As I Am

8:00am – Two months later

Gary slid out of bed quietly and dressed, trying not to disturb Stacie. She needed the rest and she looked so peaceful. Opening the door to the bedroom, he made his way into the hall, nearly tripping again, over Pumpkin “Geez Cat!” he hissed at her as she meowed at him, rubbing against his legs as he tried to make his way to the loo.

Once he had finished, Pumpkin followed him to the kitchen, where she expected to be fed, incessantly meowing at Gary as he opened cupboard doors looking for her food, finally finding it in the corner cupbord.

Searching through the drawers, he found a paper and pen. Sitting down at the table he started writing a note _My Dearest Stacie..._

Sighing, he walked up the path to the house that he had known until now as Stacie’s and knocked on the door. Hopefully he wasn’t waking them.. _oh fuck it if he was_ he thought to himself. _They deserve it for kicking their daughter out._ At that moment, the door opened and he came face to face with Stacie’s mum, a long haired brunette woman, tall and slim and it was from her where her daughter definitely got her looks.

“How can I help you?” she greeted him with a distinct Irish accent.

“Um, I’m acutally here about your daughter, Stacie.”

“She doesn’t live here anymore.” The woman said flatly

 _That sounded cold_ Gary thought to himself as she continued

“I don’t even know where she is right now, probably off somewhere with that sleeze of a guy that knocked her up.”

_Ouch_

“It’s not her I came here to see, I need to speak with you... I’m that so called sleeze.” He held his hands up defensively as she looked like she was ready to punch him. “Look, Stacie is your daughter and sure you may be mad with her but it’s her life. She’s old enough to live it on her own, but she will always need the support of her parents, especially now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I suppose you’re not going to stick around, pfft typical. Please just leave and leave us alone.”

“I’m not leaving until I say what I have to, please, I love your daughter more than anything...”

 She had her mobile phone out now, dialing 999

“What are you doing?”

“I want you to return my daughter back here to me and I don’t want YOU anywhere near her, Do you hear me!?” She yells as the operator picks up. “Hi yes, I have someone here on my property that will not leave, and he will not tell me where my daughter is. Yes ok, thank you.” She hangs up the phone and tears into him again “First of all, you’re too old for her.”

“Oh Gee, thanks.”

“Secondly, you’re probably drunk and high right now and I don’t want Stacie getting into all of that.”

Sirens could be heard in the distance now.

“Whoa whoa, I’m not drunk or high! I just got out of rehab lady!” Truthfully he wanted to punch her and it took all he had to restrain himself as a police patrol call pulled into the driveway. The police officer exited the car, the two men looked at each other and chorused “You!” followed by Gary’s “Oh, fuck!”

The door to the house opened and a tall broad shouldered man with dark hair and eyes and a square set jaw stepped out of the house wearing lounge pants and a tank top. “What the hell is going on out here? Sinead,honey why are the police here?”

“This is the sleeze that knocked up our daughter, and he won’t tell me where she is.”

Gary had his hands held up, defensively as the man came at him and Sgt. Angel stepped in between them as Gary swung his arm back for a punch. “Malachi, No!” Sinead screamed at her husband.

“Whoa, back off Mr. King, Mr. Gallagher” It was too late, Mr. Gallagher’s fist connected with Gary’s left eye and he stumbled backward, his fist connecting with Gallagher’s cheek before falling onto his arse on the gravel drive.

“Owww! Son of a Bitch!”

Sgt. Angel helped Gary to his feet  “You all right?”

Gary nodded, gingerly touching his eye “Yeah.”

“OK, enough! Mr. And Mrs. Gallagher, please go back in the house and I will be in to speak with you in a minute.”

He turned to Gary now “All right Gary, you’re coming with me, at least until we get this figured out.” grabbing him by the collar of his coat and slamming him up against the side of the patrol car.

“Honestly I didn’t do anything, and that swing, you saw it!... It was self defence!” Gary cringed a bit at the sound of the handcuffs being closed around his wrists.

“So you have anything on you right now that I should know about?”

“No sir.”

“I’m going to search you, I have to. Last chance, will I find anything? Be honest with me here, Gary.”

“No Sir.”

 

The Seargant searched the pockets of his jeans, the trenchcoat and came up with nothing. Looking into Gary’s eyes he didn’t appear to be under the influence of anything. “So tell me, what’s going on here?”

Gary sighed as the Seargant took out that little notebook “Well, I came by to speak with my girlfriend’s parents, hoping to make amends of things..apparently her mum has a problem with me.”

“Uh huh, anything else?” He glanced up from his writing in the all-important notebook.

“Nope, that’s it...”

Sgt. Angel opened the back door of the patrol car “Have a seat, lets get this figured out.”

Gary does as he is told, the Seargant closing the door behind him, locking him in the car before heading toward the house.

 

A good ten minutes later, Gary knew this because he kept an eye on the clock in the dash, Sgt. Angel emerged and strolled back to the car, opening the door.

“Ok, so here’s the deal. Stacie’s mum told me she doesn’t want you here and she doesn’t want you seeing her daughter. But since Stacie’s of legal age, there’s not much we can do. My suggestion is that you leave the property right now and they aren’t going to press charges against  you. Especially if you aren’t going to press charges against Mr. Gallagher.”

“No, I’m not.”

Seargant cleared his throat “Well then it looks like we are done here. “ he got Gary to step out of the car and unlocked the handcuffs. “You’re free to go.”

Can I give you a lift somewhere?”

“No Thanks.” Gary took his aviators out of his pocket and put them on “I could do with a walk.”

With that he turned and left the Seargant behind, adrenaline still chorusing through him from that punch, lighting a cigarette as he walked, letting the events of the day so far sink in.

Looking up, he realized he was back at his house. Fishing his car keys out of his pocket, he got in The Beast and gunned the engine, glancing at the clock on the dash. Half-nine..

A look in the rear view mirror revealed that the bruise around his eye was already starting to blacken.

Maybe he would go for a little drive back to London, this day had been shit so far. Things hadn’t gone as hoped with Stacie’s parents and in all honesty after thinking about it being a dad scared the hell out of him. Especially after the kind of life he had living without his and the abuse that he had suffered at the hand of someone who was supposed to love him, and raise him to be a good person.

 

 

 

Driving through Newton Haven, everything seemed eerily quiet. There were a few people out and about but the town still seemed sleepy.  _At least it was a nice day_  he thought as he rolled down the window, headed toward the centre of town.

The familiar smell hit him, making him realize that he really really wanted a joint right now, or at least a few puffs.  That’s when he noticed the gang of boys in the alley, their leader a burly Irish boy. Gary pulled The Beast over and got out, walking toward them. “Hey boys.”

The leader turned toward him “Well  well, look who it is, the muther fucking King!”

“The one and Only!”

“What do you want, King?”

“Was wondering if I could get some weed offa ya?”

The gang leader smirked at him “Didn’t you just get out of rehab?”

“How..did you know about that?”

“ a. It’s  a small town, b. Everyone knows everyone ‘round here and c. Your mum told me when I fucked her last night!” The groupe of boys all broke out laughing now. One of the other boys spoke up “Hey Seamus, don’t Mr. King here owe us some money?”

The leader, Seamus, got a sly grin on his face “Oh that be right boys, he does!” He tackles Gary, bringing him down  to the ashphalt before kicking him in the ribs. “They sez yer out o’ the game, Gary, that yeh quit and went to rehab. And I suppose that payment was going to be in the form of an I.O.U?”

Gary shook his head, cringing in pain holding his chest with one hand. “Nah! Cash, wallet, left jacket pocket.”

Seamus takes the wallet out, opens it up revealing there is cash inside. He takes the money pocketing it throwing the wallet back at Gary and instructs his crew “Search him good boys! I want anything that he has on him.” He kicks Gary again “Consider this a downpayment, King. And I assure you we will be coming back for the rest.”

Seamus stood back now as his crew searched Gary, leaving him sprawled on the ground, spitting blood on the pavement. “He’s clean.”

Seamus steps up to Gary again as the other boys back off “What’s this, old man,  the famous Gary ‘Fucking’ King doesn’t have any drugs on him? So what has been goin’ ‘round ‘bout yeh is true den?”

“Fuck off Seamus.” Gary shouted,holding his ribs as the other boys crowded around him.

“What was that mate?.....Did you tell me to Fuck off?”  
Gary lunges at the nearest boy, but misses, and instead sets his sights on Seamus, emitting a loud battle cry of sorts he swings with his right hand, straight into Seamus’ nose sending him stumbling back, blood flying as he grabs for his nose the other boys in the crew back off.

Seamus falls to the ground, moaning and holding his nose, Gary stands over him and goes into the pocket of his hoodie to retrieve his money, also taking a small baggie of weed with it. “Allright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!”

 

He looks at the other boys, who immediately scatter. Gary smirks slyly “Buncha Cunts!” he yelled after  them “Nobody Messes With Gary ‘Fucking’ King!”

 

Seamus blindsided Gary with a tackle and  he hit the ground, hard, Seamus’ fist connecting with the side of his face “Ahh Fuck!” Gary screamed “Fuckin’ Irish Muther-Fucker!” as Seamus half stradles Gary, pulling a switchblade and sticking it in Gary’s face.

“Whoa whoa, calm down big ‘un!” Gary raised his hands defensively while spitting out blood from the busted lip he had gotten during this scrap.

“You know, King, I could kill you right now mate but no, truthfully it’s been pretty boring around here and now with you back, things have gotten pretty ineresting to say the least”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Seamus reached into Gary’s pocket and grabbed the cash, waving it in Gary’s face before moving his face an inch in front of Gary’s, who spat in it “I said it’s MINE!” he wiped away the spit “Listen to me, you either pay up what you owe, or we go after that slut of a girlfriend of yours...Stacie wasn’t it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” It  was a quick enough distraction and Gary grabbed the money out of his hand, holding it tightly.

“You Figure it out!” Seamus pushed Gary back to the pavement before moving off of him and giving him a quick kick to the side again, making him scream out in pain. There were police sirens in the distance now, drawing closer. Seamus swore under his breath and ran off down the alley.

“Well look who it is, Danny.” He said to his partner, exiting the car and standing over Gary who was now moaning in pain on the ground illuminated by the car’s headlights.

Gary turned over, trying to catch his breath, knuckles bloody and blood spattered on his face, eyeing the two men “Oh Fuck if it isn’t Seargant Knickerless Arsewipe and Constable Fanny Butterdog!” he choked out between spasm’s of pain.

“Now now Mr. King, watch what you’re saying...this is the second time already today I have seen you. Looks like you got into a scrap, are you ok?”

Gary pushed himself up off of the pavement, limping a little “Yeah, I’m ok” he wiped blood from his lip as he limped toward them. “ I just got mugged.”

“By whom?” The Seargant had that stupid notebook out again.

“Seamus and his fucking gang of Irish fucking misfits...Fuck what is it with me and the Irish today?”

“What did they take from you?” Danny asked.

“Um..” His was a little dizzy he realized, but he didn’t remember hitting his head. “They got ...”He looked at the money in his hand, which totalled 40 quid. “They got another thirty quid.”

“And just so you know... Seamus threw the first punch... Ow...”

Seargant Angel eyed him “That eye looks like it’s swelling up pretty good and judging from the blood on your lip you may need a few stitches.

“Nah, I’ll be ok” He limped to The Beast. Right now he just wanted to be done with the nosey-assed cop and his creepy partner. Both of whom were watching him as he started the car, pushed the tape into the tape player and sped off as Happy Monday’s – Step On began to play loudly.


	4. Oh Love

Stacie woke to the faint morning light coming in through the window. Still half asleep, it took her a few seconds to realize that she was still at Gary’s, in his bed. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she looked at the time 9:30 am. Hearing someone moving around in the kitchen, assuming it was Gary as he wasn’t in bed, she got up.

Gail turned to face her as she padded into the kitchen, sadness dominated her face, making Stacie stop in her tracks “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Gail handed her a piece of folded paper “It was on the kitchen table this morning.”

Stacie unfolded the paper and began to read Gary’s slanted, messy printing.

 

My Dearest Stacie,

          I hope you will forgive the letter, I didn’t want to wake you.

The last six months of my life have been chaotic with being forced into rehab, my father, and dealing with my addictions – Then there’s you.

           

            Stacie, I love you with all my heart, and once I left rehab I couldn’t wait to see you again. That night I walked into the kitchen and you were there, my heart skipped a beat, oh how I longed to hold you in my arms again. I feel like I am wearing my heart on a noose when I am around you. I’ve never felt like this about anyone else before – and it feels amazing.

 

This is so hard for me to say, but I know it is for the best....and that is, the best option for me right now is to get as far away from you, baby and Newton Haven as possible, at least until I get a few things figured out.

I don’t know how long I will be gone, or even if I will come back so please promise me that you will move on with your life. Don’t worry about me, I will be fine.

 

Stacie, you will always have a special place in my heart, and I only want whats best for you and this baby right now. I hope that you understand.

 

                                                                                                                                                                     With Love,

                                                                                                                                                                          Gary

 

Stacie lowered the letter with a trembling hand, already crying as Gail came over and embraced her in a hug.  
“He broke up with me!” Stacie sobbed into Gail’s shoulder “Are you going to kick me out?”

Gail didn’t hesitate “No dear, I can’t do that to you, the mum of my grandchild; I consider you to be my daughter-in-law.”

Stacie smiled “Thank-you” hesitating for a moment “But what..what if he does come back?”  
Gail smiled at her, wiping away tears with her thumbs “Don’t you worry about him...” she trailed off as the phone rang.

 

“Hello, Mrs. King?”

“Yes”

“This is Sergeant Nicholas Angel with the Newton Haven Police Service, you have a son, Gary, correct?”

“Yes...” she sounded anxious

“Mrs. King, I regret to inform you that your son has been in a bad car crash. He is currently at Lister hospital.” The Sergeant paused before continuing “Right now they’re trying to stabilize him, he’s going to need surgery.”

Gail sank down into the kitchen chair visibly upset “Ok” she sobbed into the phone “I will be there as soon as possible.” She hung up the receiver, turning to Stacie.

“Who was that? What’s wrong?” Stacie crossed the room and knelt in front of her.

“That was Sergeant Angel with the police. There’s been a terrible accident... It’s Gary he’s at the hospital, the Sergeant said that they’re trying to stabilize him and that he is going to need surgery.”

“Oh god!” Tears welled up again in Stacie’s eyes too “Did they say how serious it is?”

Gail shook her head weakly.

“C’mon, we should go, I’ll drive.” Stacie insisted, grabbing her car keys before getting up to get a jacket for Gail and grabbing her own.

 

Heading toward the hospital, the flash of red and blue lights of police vehicles greeted them. As they got closer and slowed right down the harsh severity of what had happened to Gary hit them. The fire brigade were busy trying to right what was left of Gary’s car, the front end almost gone and the roof had caved in somewhat. Metal creaked and fluid leaked everywhere as they turned the car over on it’s tyres. Blood stained the pavement.

Stacie pressed down the accelerator a little harder glancing at Gail in the passenger seat, who was visibly upset and dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

 

When they got to the hospital, they were led to a waiting room where they both sat, holding each other. They waited alone for about ten minutes when Sgt. Angel entered looking somber, taking off his cap he tucked it under his arm.

“Mrs. King, Stacie.”

“Wh..what happened to my boy?”

Sgt. Angel crossed the few steps between them and grabbing a chair, sat down.

“Well he was well over the legal limit, he reeked of booze when we got there so we got the doctor running a tox screen on him. We also suspect that he has other drugs in his system too.”

Stacie spoke up now “No, no, that’s not possible, he’s sober for god sakes he just got out of rehab.”

The Sergeant shook his head. “Unfortunately this wasn’t my first encounter with him today. Stacie, he went and paid a visit to your parents, luckily I got there when I did because you dad came out of the house and they almost got into a scrap. They’re worried about you, young lady.”

The baggy hoodie she wore couldn’t conceal the fact she was absently rubbing her growing belly.

“How far along are you now?” Angel asked, as the doctor came into the room.

“Just over the eighth month mark.”

The doctor came over and had a seat now too as Sgt. Angel continued. “After that, about an hour later, my partner and I found Gary in an alley, he said that he had been mugged by a rowdy local gang. I think that he was there to buy drugs.”

The doctor spoke up now “I’m Dr. Libman, I’m the doctor that is taking charge of Gary’s care. From what the Seargant here has told you, all of his injuries are consistant. He has sustained a black eye, a few broken ribs, a gash on his forehead that required stitches and a split lip. But the most serious of his injuries is the internal bleeding in his abdomen which we were able to fix with surgery as well as a spinal injury. But we won’t know the extent of that yet until the swelling goes down a bit.” The doctor looked at both of them “If you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

“I..it’s a lot to take in right now, doctor, but can we see him?”

The doctor stood up “I’ll go check and see if he is ready for visitors, I will be back in a few.”

 

There was a nurse in the room, scratching some things on his chart as Gail cautiously stepped inside, she smiled at Gail “You’re his mum?” Gail nodded. “It’s ok, he’s not awake but you can take his hand, stay here with him if you want. I will be in to check on him again in maybe half an hour.”

Gail approached the hospital bed, Gary’s body was beaten and bruised. Dried blood and stitches covered the left side of his forehead, shirtless, there was another bandage on his torso, partly covering his Sisters Of Mercy tattoo. “Oh my Gary, son, what have you done to yourself?” she whispered as she sank down into the chair beside his bed.

 

His voice was strained, more of a hoarse whisper “Mum?”

Gail smiled at him in the darkened room. The only light was the small lamp over the bed. Outside night had fallen. “I’m right here, love.”

“W..what happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No....” Gary paused, trying to remember but his head was pounding and the muscles in his back were spasaming, sending sharp pain through him making him wince.

The nurse entered the room now “Ahh I see he is awake, that’s good. I’m just going to check your vitals. Are you in any pain?”

Gary could only nod as another spasm hit him. “I’ll go get the doctor.” The nurse suggested and quickly left the room.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Leaving the house this morning....” Gary turned his head slightly to look around “Where’s Stacie?”

Gail smiled again “Good news, Stacie’s in labor sweetheart.”

At that moment the doctor came back into the room and filled a syringe from a vial. “Ok Gary, I am going to give you something for the pain. You’re going to feel a pinch in your left shoulder.” As he said this he was already rubbing the area with an alcohol swab before jabbing him. The drugs took effect quickly and his eyelids felt heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Gary, open your eyes sweetie” his mum’s touch on his face bought him back to consciousness. It was morning now, the sun was rising casting a warming orange glow over the room. Once his eyes were focused on her, he could tell she was elated. “It’s a Boy! Congratulations Son!”

Gary smiled weakly, as it was all he could manage through the state of his body and the drugs.

“He was born at 5:03 this morning, and weighed 7lbs 3oz. They’re both doing fine luv, and Stacie says she wants to come see you with baby as soon as she can, so you hang in there, ok?”

The blackness of unconsciousness called him again as he pressed the button for pain medication and drifted off into a drug-hazed slumber.

 

Stacie stepped up to the rail of the bed, tears in her eyes. Her heart broke to see him like this, even though it was his fault. Tears fell as she took his hand with her left one, the baby cradled in the other arm.

“Gare-bear...”

The sound of Stacie’s voice calling her nickname for him and her soft touch on his hand bought him back to consciousness only to be met with pain in his abdomen as he struggled to focus on Stacie, who was standing over him.

“Stacie” he hoarsely whispered.

“Oh Gary, why?... Do you remember what happened?”

“No” he choked through a sob punctuated with more pain.

“You’re lucky to be alive, Sergeant Angel says that you had been drinking, and you crashed your car a day ago.”

She lifted the infant now so Gary could see him “Someone wants to meet you.”

Gary smiled weakly as Stacie laid the baby beside him on the bed in the crook of Gary’s arm, facing him so they made eye contact. “Oh my god..hey little guy.” Gary was sobbing now as the infant stared at him with big blue-grey eyes, and instantly Gary’s heart melted as he tried to cuddle him in as close as possible, kissing his forehead.  
“So...did you give him a name yet?”

“Of course not! I wanted to do that with you.”

Gary thought about it for a moment “I’d like to give him the middle name Andrew, after my best mate growing up.”

“I thought you would want to name him after your dad? I think I have the perfect first name..what do you think of Regan?”

Gary smiled at Stacie “What does it mean?”

“It’s an Irish name love, it means ‘Little King’ or ‘Child of the King. To me, it fits perfectly!’”

Gary beamed “I love it....Regan Andrew James King” He cuddled Regan close now and they were both silent for a few minutes. Stacie couldn’t take her eyes off of her boys.

“Stacie....” Gary’s voice sounded pained, something didn’t feel right.

 

“I’m right here love, what is it?”

“Please know th...that I love you, so much.”

“I know”

“Take good care of the little one, yeah?...tell mum I’m sorry and I love her.”

“No, Gary, please no don’t go, not now, not yet!” Stacie grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

All around them, alarms started going off with loud beeps and whines as his body tensed up all he could do was moan, for a brief second looking up at her, in a moment of clarity before whispering

“I’m sorry.”

Everything was a blur as the medical staff rushed around him, calling out orders to each other. Eventually, a nurse asked her to leave the room, being pulled away from him,Regan pressed to her chest, she didn’t want to let go of his hand as he slowly faded away from her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart breaking she finally let go, his limp arm falling to the bed.The nurse led her just outside where Gail was also waiting. The two ladies embraced, Stacie told his mum what she already knew “He’s gone.”

Inside the room, all the commotion had stopped, the flat line tone of the heart monitor ringing in their ears punctuated by the doctor’s voice

“Time of death, 1:19 pm.”


End file.
